Trapped
by Eric Border
Summary: Joker has been imprisoned and isolated by Batman but when Harley wants her puddin back, she promises her squad friends that her puddin' will help them get revenge on Waller if they help him escape first but they have trouble convincing him to help.
1. Trapped

Batman skidded to a halt inside the bat cave and climbed out, quickly walking over to Nightwing and Alfred who were sitting at the desk waiting for him "What has he done?" Batman demanded walking past them towards the exit.

"Not much but he keeps yelling at the cameras, talking about escaping," Nightwing responded as they all entered the elevator but instead of going up to the mansion it when down.

"Sir, do you think it's best to entertain his delusion of escape?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, he's not getting out of there, it's impossible," Nightwing agreed.

"Never underestimate him, Dick," Batman growled, "I thought you knew that."

"I do but he's in bulletproof glass, surrounded by tungsten bars, we've got about forty cameras on him, his cell has its own water and power supply which is not at all connected to the outside world, he has no human contact and he's thirty thousand feet in the ground and the only way out is this elevator, protected by sentry guns and electricity and even then it takes almost eight minutes to get down there, we would notice if someone was using it," Nightwing said "Bruce, he's not getting out of there ever, the justice league made sure that he couldn't stave to death and didn't have to eat so no one would have to have contact with him, that's how far we went, there's no chance."

"I know but he's had months to plan this out and I'm not taking any chances," Bruce answered and after that, they all stood in silence until they reached the bottom of the elevator shaft, 30,000 feet below the surface.

They stepped out into a large room with a metal catwalk that led to a smaller glass cell in the middle of the room that was surrounded by a fence of metal bars. Inside the metal cell sat a man with his back to them, a dragon tattoo covered his pale back and his green hair seemed to be the only color in the room other than the grey walls of the cave, white floor and bed and his black pants which were his only form of clothing. His head turned to the side slightly when the elevator doors closed and a grin appeared on his face "Batman," he said simply.

"Joker," he replied.

"Is this my appeal?" Joker asked standing up swiftly and moving to the front of the cell "Because I don't have a lawyer yet, oh and I want to complain about the food service down here, mainly the fact that there is none."

"And there won't be one," Batman growled.

"You know that's illegal right, I could sue you for kidnapping me and holding me against my will," Joker said and folded his arms.

"I think people would thank me," he responded.

Joker laughed slowly and held a hand to his chest "Oh that one hurt Batsy," he suddenly looked serious and growled putting his face to one of the air holes in the cell "Almost as much as it must have hurt you when you found your little robin lying in the rubble of that warehouse," he purred evilly.

"Don't you dare talk about him," Batman muttered.

The mad man chuckled "Oh am I getting to you huh? You should have heard his cries for help, he was so certain that Batman was going to come save him and I would go to hell like the scum I am," he taunted, then gave an exaggerated pout "But Batman never came," he said and burst into laughter as if It was the punchline to a perfect joke.

Batman was tempted to open the cell and grab the Joker and beat him into oblivion but resisted giving him an opportunity to escape "You're going to rot down here," he resorted to saying and turned to leave.

Joker giggled "I don't think so," he said brightly.

Batman turned back and glared at him "How do you suppose you're getting out?"

He stared back at him with no emotion, his jaw was a little slack as he stared unsettlingly at batman "A queen can't live without her king," he said simply, letting a smirk make its way onto his face.

It wasn't much but Batman knew what it meant, he turned and stormed towards the exit followed by Alfred, who had stayed out of sight and Dick, still in his costume. They entered the elevator and were silent for the first few minutes of the long travel back to the bat cave "Do you really think Quinn could do it?" Dick asked.

"Weren't you the one saying the place was inescapable?" Batman demanded.

"But we didn't consider the fact that someone else might be helping him."

"He's not getting out, Dick, end of conversation," he growled and walked back to his car.

On the other side of Gotham in the Joker's penthouse, four of the suicide squad members were sitting in the lounge. Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, and Deadshot sat in front of Harley Quinn "Why do we have to do this huh? Let's just go after her ourselves," Boomerang said.

Harley glared at him "If you want to get caught you can do that but if you want her ta suffer, you'll help me get ma puddin back and he can help us," she said smiling.

"She's right, you seen this guy? Completely psychotic," Deadshot said, "He'll be useful."

"Fine but how do you expect to get him out of this super prison?" Boomerang demanded.

Harley sighed "I put a tracka' on one of tha bats cars, all I need you two to do," she said pointing at Croc and Boomerang "Is distract the Batman and his bitch, Nightwing, while me and Deadshot break inta tha bat cave and get Mr J," she concluded.

"We're gonna break into the bat cave?" Deadshot demanded.

"Yeah the tracka showed me where tha bat cave is and when you two distract them, they won't be in tha cave," Harley explained "Is everyone happy with that?" she asked.

They all mumbled their agreement and within two hours Deadshot and Harley were in Joker's car speeding through the streets towards the outskirts of Gotham "So where is the bat cave?"

"Underneath some river or something," she answered.

"And how do you expect we get in there?" he asked.

Harley picked up an explosive out of the glove box and handed it to him "Brute force," she said.

When they finally arrived at the river they saw a pair of tire tracks that disappeared at the edge of the river "So where is it doll face?" Harley didn't answer, she only took off her jacket grabbed the explosive and dived into the river, looking for an entrance "She really wants to find him," Deadshot said to himself.

Meanwhile Harley had found a stone platform that was only just under the surface of the water, she climbed on top of it and placed the bomb on the middle where there seemed to be the line of the door "Boom," she murmured grinning.

Deadshot saw her dive back into the water and barely had any time to react before the platform exploded revealing a large tunnel that went into the ground "Harley!" he yelled in panic but smirked when he saw her surface and throw her hands in the air. They both got to the tunnel and slid down the ramp before beginning the walk to the bat cave, Deadshot looked at her "So you and The Joker…" he started.

Harley looked at him confused "What about us?"

"You never told me how that happened," he said looking straight forward.

"Oh, well, I was his psychiatrist and after a while, we…started having an affair and the next time he broke out he took me with him," she explained purposely leaving out the fact that he electrocuted her.

"How do you put up with him? He's completely insane," he asked.

"I love him and he's not so bad when ya meet him, unless he don't like you then he'd probably kill ya," she said happily and skipped ahead into a large room "Wow," she said looking around her "I didn't think it'd be so big."

"You see him anywhere?"

She looked around "No."

"How did you get in here?" asked a voice behind them.

They turned to see an old man, Harley didn't see anything threatening about him "I'm here for ma puddin, could ya just point me in that direction?" she asked.

"No," the man said sternly.

"Shoot him but don't kill him," she said immediately. Deadshot nodded and before the man could react he was shot in the shoulder and fell back "Where is he?!" she shouted grabbing him by the collar.

"I'll never tell you, he's never getting out," he said.

By this point, Harley had had enough and knocked his head back onto the concrete floor "Come on let's look around, he's not in here," she said getting up and walking around the office.

"What about there?" he asked pointing to an elevator "If there's another room, that seems like the only way to get there."

Harley ran over to the elevator and looked at the buttons, I had her current floor, another three floors above and one below and she looked at Deadshot "He wouldn't be upstairs would he?"

"Between upstairs and downstairs for keeping the most dangerous super-criminal in history, I'd say downstairs," he said and got in the elevator next to them.

"I hope Crocy and Boomer are ok," she said after a minute in the elevator.

"They'll be fine, we saved the world remember?" he smiled and nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah but we didn't get anythin' for that, puddin forgot the espresso machine when he broke me out," she said.

"Well, thats why we're here to get your…friend, so we can unleash him on Waller, I'm sure he'll have something to say to her too, he said.

I had been seven more minutes, Harley was sitting on the floor and Deadshot was leaning against the side "How far can an elevator be?" she whined.

"I don't know but I think we're in the right place," he said. Harley was about to smart mouth back when the doors opened, she gasped and ran out and through the small tunnel on the other side "Harley wait!"

But she had already gone, he ran after her through the small tunnel to see her pressed up against a metal fence "Puddin!" she yelled beaming.

Joker turned around and rushed over to the front of his cell "Harley!"

She smiled and turned to Deadshot "Shoot the locks," she demanded and he did as he was asked, not wanting to get between Harley and her puddin.

When the glass box was open Harley swung the door open and threw her arms around the Joker pressing her mouth deeply into his "Harley," he growled and purred between her kisses and shoved her against the wall of the cell.

Deadshot looked away as the two clowns made out in front of him before coughing "Let's go before the bat gets back," he said awkwardly.

The Joker pulled away from her, keeping his arms around her waist "Who's this guy?" he asked immediately suspicious.

"This is Deadshot, he and a few other of my friends need your help, puddin," Harley explained smiling.

Joker looked at her "That's the only reason you're breaking me out?" he asked.

"No, no, no, puddin, I needed their help and I said that if they broke you out you could help them so that they would help," she explained quickly.

It seemed to be a good enough explanation for him so he took her hand and pulled her to the elevator "Come on, I just wanna get outta here," he said pressing the up button barely giving Deadshot enough time to get into the elevator.

"What was it like sitting in there all day, man?" he asked, "I've spent my fair share of time in a cell but I wasn't isolated."

"Oh it's a great time, lots of time to think about what you want to do to Gotham and Batman when you get out," he said "And you and me, toots," Joker said pulling Harley to him "Have got some catching up to do," he purred and kissed her neck softly.

"Yeah ok, look, man, please don't do that lovey-dovey crap in front of me, ok?"

Harley smiled "Aww come on, he's been down here without his Harley to take care of him," she giggled.

"Please, just don't," Deadshot repeated and the two clowns laughed.

A few hours later Alfred came to and immediately ran to the radio "Master Bruce?!"

"They got away Alfred, we lost Killer Croc and Boomerang," Batman answered tiredly.

"Uhh…Master Bruce…we have a problem," Alfred answered.

"What's wrong Alfred?"

"…He got out," he answered after a pause.

"What?!" Batman yelled, "How?!"

"Harleen Quinzel came for him, sir," he explained "And she was not alone she was with Floyd Lawton, I'm reviewing the security footage now," he sighed when he watched the Joker leading Harley and Lawton out of the bat cave but not before turning to the camera and sticking up his middle fingers.

"How did she find him?"

"I would look for a tracker in your car if I were you and they blew up the door and found his cell by looking around, sir."

"And where were you?" Batman demanded, speeding back to the hideout.

"Unconscious on the floor after being shot in the shoulder, sir, so I think you should take a long thought before you go blaming me for this mess," Alfred snapped.

He sighed "I'm coming back, we need to find him, Alfred."

On the other side of Gotham, in the Joker's penthouse, Joker rolled off of Harley, breathing heavily as he collapsed onto the bed beside her "It's good to be back, baby," he said.

"You're welcome," Harley replied, shuffling over to rest her head on his shoulder.

He smirked down at her and kissed her before climbing out of bed, much to Harley's displeasure "I'll be back in a bit," he promised, chuckling when she wouldn't let go of his arm "Harls, I'm hungry," he whined.

She pouted at him "No come 'ere," she pressed pulling him back down onto the mattress and kissing him deeply. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled, he growled pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, abandoning all thoughts of getting food.

Just as he was about to climb back over her they both heard the intercom buzz, they both growled in irritation "I'll see who it is," he muttered, getting up and pulling on his Arkham pants and shuffling through the penthouse, the early morning sun shining through the windows, casting an orange glow of the room and the view of Gotham. He got to the intercom next to the front door and looked at the camera footage that was live from the front of the building, he saw Deadshot, Killer Croc and Boomerang standing at the front door looking up into the camera.

"We know you're in there, Joker, come on, let us in," Deadshot yelled to the camera.

"Yeah, it's bloody cold out here," Boomerang added.

Joker growled before pressing the microphone button "What do you want?!" he snapped.

"We need to talk to you and Quinn, man," Deadshot said.

"Well come back later, we're…in the middle of something."

"Come on this is important," he pressed.

"Why should I care?"

"Because Harley will be mad if you don't help us."

Joker growled "Fine!" he yelled and buzzed them in "Harley!"

"Yeah, baby?" she asked immerging from the bedroom in a robe.

"Your squad is here to see you," he growled and walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbing a bottle of scotch.

"Come on baby, don't be sour," she sighed coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him "We can get back to business after."

He was about to respond when the men from downstairs entered through the front door and the Joker quickly shrugged off Harley's hands before pouring himself a considerably large glass of scotch "I don't care," he muttered, taking a gulp and walking to the lounge to sit down in an armchair in front of where the three men had sat "Ok, what do you want?" he demanded.

"Mr J, don't be mean," Harley said and sat down on the second lounge.

"Harley said you could help us get back at Waller," said Deadshot.

"Oh did she now?" he asked.

"Puddin' we talked about this," she said.

He sighed "No we didn't, we've been fucking since we got home," he said abruptly.

"Mr J!" yelled, shocked.

"What? We have," he said defensively "And we still would be if these fucks hadn't interrupted us," he continued.

Harley had had enough so she decided to take control "If you don't have anything nice to say so just shut up!"

He had seemed to have drank enough of his drink to find this amusing and only chuckled leaning back in his chair and taking another drink. Deadshot spoke up "Look, we just want to get back at Waller and we know you do too, we would have done it ourselves but Harley's told us that you're one mad dog, man, so we helped her break you out."

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

He sighed "We broke you out that's one thing and as I said, you can't be Waller's biggest fan either," he said, "Think of it as a revenge opportunity."

Joker finished his drink in one gulp and sighed slamming the glass down on the coffee table "Fine."

After an hour of Harley chatting with the rest of her squad and Joker drinking a few too many, Harley showed them out the apartment and sighed looking at her now intoxicated boyfriend. She walked over and sat in his lap, frowning at the smell of alcohol in his breath "You're drunk," she stated.

"And? Do you care or are you going come with me to the bedroom and finish what we started?"

She growled "Damn you can be charming when you want to," she said and slammed their lips together.


	2. Kidnapped

The Joker woke to weight being draped over him and a soft voice whispering in his ear "Mr J, time to wake up."

He groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow "No, go away."

Harley needed him awake now, he wasn't about to go back on his promise that she may or may not have forced him into "Come on, puddin', you gotta start workin' on where Waller is," she said and rested her head on his back.

"In a bit," he grumbled.

"I thought you said you would do anything for me," she pouted.

He sighed and looked over his shoulder at her "I know, baby, but…" he sighed and trailed off when he saw her "Are you pouting?" he teased smiling.

She smiled and hid her face between his should blades "No," she murmured.

He grinned and turned on his side, facing her "Yes you were," he said as she turned away, he pulled her to his chest and began tickling her sides.

"No! Puddin stop, please!" she giggled and squealed as he squirmed in his arms.

He finally stopped when she almost fell of the bed and sighed as he looked at her laying back trying to catch her breath. When she finally settled down, she leaned forward to kiss him softly before getting out of bed "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going to meet red for lunch today," she said, walking into the bathroom to get ready.

"What time do you have to meet her?" he asked looking at the bed side clock.

"Twelve thirty," she answered.

"It's two, baby," he said tiredly but smirked when he heard her squeal.

"What?! Oh my god!" she yelled running back out and grabbing her phone "I've got to call Red!" she grabbed her phone and called Poison Ivy.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Red, its Harley," she said.

"Harley! Where the hell were you today?! I was waiting for an hour, he's done something, hasn't he?!" she began yelling.

"No, Red, we just slept in, that's all," she calmed her down.

"Fine, are we going to go out still?" her friend asked.

She sighed "Me and Mr.J have gotta work on this plan together, we will later though."

Ivy sighed "Fine, Harl, just be careful," she said before hanging up the phone.

Joker stood up out of bed to get dressed, Harley sat on the bed watching him "There's another person that I want you to find," she said.

"Harley," he warned, he didn't like doing people favours, one person was enough anyway.

"Please," she whispered looking at the ground.

This made him concerned "Who?"

"The guard in charge of my cell, officer Griggs," she said and closed her eyes remembering everything the man had made her do while she was in Belle Reve, Mr J wasn't going to be happy when she told him, she almost felt sorry for Griggs. Almost.

He noticed the pain in her eyes when she looked back up at him, he sat next to her "What did he do? Did he beat you?" he asked.

She nodded "…but that's not the only thing he did," she murmured, tears filling her eyes at the memory.

"Torture?" she asked, she shook her head "Was he just mean?" he pressed, desperately hoping she would say yes but she shook her head again and rage, disgust and pure hatred consumed him. There was only one other option "Harley, did he…" he paused "Did he…force himself on you?" he asked.

She nodded slowly and he just stared at the ground, tightening his grip on her. She shifted when it started to hurt her "Mr J, your hurting me," she said and he let go and stormed out of the room, she jogged after him, following him into his office, where he sat down and grabbed his phone.

"Frost, I need you to find a guard from Belle Reve, last name Griggs, that's all I know and Amanda Waller. I want to know about their life, family, criminal records if they have one, their past, hell even what kind of soap they use, get it done and bring it to me tonight," he demanded and hung up, sat down on his desk opening his laptop and started looked for all the information he had found on belle reve when he broke Harley out.

"Mr J," she called softly.

He sighed "What, Harley?" he asked sternly.

She walked up to him and held his head and leaned down to softly place a kiss on his cheek "Don't let this screw you up like you always do with your schemes," she said quietly.

He pulled away "What are you talking about?"

"Whenever you're doing important work you let it take over your life, you don't eat, you don't sleep and then you take drugs to overcompensate and you end up lookin' like skin and bone with blood runnin' down to your chin," she said.

He sighed "I'll be fine," he replied dismissively.

He spent the whole day in his office looking for anything that could help them and putting together a plan, he hadn't eaten anything and hadn't even came out to get a drink of whiskey or scotch like he usually would. Harley could understand how important this was to him and to her as well but she wouldn't let him ruin himself over it. She made some dinner for him and took it in to him just as Jonny came in with the information he needed. She put the plate on his desk as Jonny explained the information to him "Ok so, Officer Griggs, full name is Robert Griggs, age 46, he has two kids, a five year old and a ten year old, both girls and a wife, Shannon Griggs. About ten years ago he was sentenced to 9 years for rape but served four," he said and Joker clenched his jaw at the mention of rape "They live in a house in the suburbs, his parents live in New York and he has no further family."

"What about Waller?" Joker asked.

"As for her, all of her family is dead except for her brother, age 51, Amanda Waller is her full name, she lives in a small apartment building on the grounds of Belle Reve that's used for the soldiers and guards that don't have homes or are needed on the grounds 24/7."

"Ok," he said thinking over all the information, he took the files from Frost "You can go."

Jonny did as he was told and Joker sat down and began reading through the files "Mr J, you need to eat."

"Not hungry," he retorted and opened his desk draw.

She watched as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one before putting the rest back in the draw "Oh no you don't," she said grabbing it as he put it up to his lips.

He grabbed it back "It's just a smoke Harls, not meth," he growled.

"Fine, shoot heroine if you want I don't care," she said frustrated and threw his cigarette back at him.

"Don't say that to me Harley," he said standing up "I'm doing this for you."

"Are you?!" she yelled "Or are you doing it for yourself?! You don't like other people touching your stuff and you know what?! Maybe I like it when he fucked me, maybe I'm just asking you to find him so I can run off with him!" she screamed and waited for his reaction, she didn't mean it, she just wanted him to see where she was coming from and sometimes the only way to do it was to get him angry.

He just stared at her and walked out the room slamming the door behind him, not long after she heard the front door slam, that wasn't the reaction she wanted. Somehow she felt this might be worse then if he had yelled at her.

Downstairs the Joker had just stepped out of his club at the bottom of the building her owned, it was night time so he didn't have to worry about people seeing him. He began walking down the street, but ten minutes down the road he was grabbed and shoved into the back of a truck and his hand and feet were duct taped together by two masked guards in padded armour. He recognised these informed and his heart sunk a little when he heard a voice behind him as the truck started moving "Hello Joker," it said and he turned his head just enough to see Amanda Waller.

"Aw hell," he muttered.

"We've been looking for you for a while," she said "But when your right hand man went to get information on me we noticed and he led us right to you," she said and before Joker could retort he was knocked out by the guards.


	3. Tortured

**Warning: Torture, forced drug use and abuse**

The Joker was strapped to a metal table and his shirt and shoes had been removed. He looked around the room, it was dark and dirty, probably an industrial area, somewhere he'd choose for something like this. He heard a door open behind him and did his best to see who it was, Amanda Waller walked into the room follow by two bodyguards and a paramedic "Oh, you're going to fix me up now? Make up your mind, doll, either kill me or let me go and your death might be less painful," Joker said watching as Waller walked around beside him.

"Neither, you have information on everything that goes on in Gotham's underworld and have a say in everything that goes on there and I want you to work for me," she said pulling up a metal chair to sit next to the table as the paramedic prepared a syringe.

"Why should I do anything for you?" he asked, "And why do you want to know?"

"If you I just do what I say this will be far less painful for you," Waller said as the paramedic injected something into his arm "And my reasons are classified government information."

"It'll take a lot to make me cripple in pain, darlin'," he responded smartly.

Waller took the syringe from the paramedic before letting him leave the room, only for him to be replaced by a doctor she talked as she injected the Joker with the mystery liquid "Anaesthetics numb the brains senses so that the subject does not feel pain, what was just injected into you does the opposite, it heightens the senses. A poke will feel like a third-degree burn to you and a punch will have you begging for me to kill you," she explained.

He growled, "Fuck you."

She smirked "This doctor is going to cause you a lot of pain if you don't answer my questions," she said gesturing to the doctor who nodded "Now, where is your base of operations?"

"Narnia," he replied laughing which caused a searing pain in his chest.

Waller rolled her eyes and turned to the doctor "Loosen him up, I'll be back in an hour," she said and left the room, her bodyguards close behind.

The doctor picked up a hammer from a tool table, the Joker managed a chuckle "Something tells me that you're not a qualified doctor," he joked.

The doctor didn't say anything but set down the hammer and picked up a large kitchen knife instead and stood over the Joker.

"Oh goodie, are we doing some cooking?" he laughed but was silenced when the doctor slowly stabbed the knife into his side, he grunted at the hot pain that traveled through his body, he hadn't felt this much pain in a long time, if ever. He breathed heavily as the knife stopped when the handle reached his skin, he gritted his teeth and growled in pain as the doctor twisted the knife.

The doctor removed the knife and placed duct tape over the wound, there was a light sheen of sweat on the Joker's forehead now and the ceiling lights glared brightly into his now sensitive eyes, blinding him from whatever the doctor was doing.

Waller returned an hour later, holding a folder, she ordered everyone to leave the room so it was just her and the Joker, who was now covered in blood and sweat. The effects of the drugs had worn off but he was still in a great deal of pain but managed to spit blood onto Waller's white business coat. She sighed and wiped the blood off a best she could but it still left a stain "Are you ready to talk?" she asked.

"Go. To. Hell," he replied.

"Ok, if torture isn't going to work then I have a few other options," she said opening the file "Do you remember what you did to Harley Quinn?" she asked, he heard someone walk into the room rolling something behind them, he tried to look but his head was strapped down before he had a chance. He heard the rolling stop next to him and he managed to spot an ECT machine.

"Harleen Quinzel did this to me plenty of times, you're not as smart as you think," he told Waller as the doctor began setting up the machine.

"Inject him again," she said.

The doctor paused "The last one has only just worn off, it could put too much strain on his heart," he said.

"Does it look like I care!" she yelled and the doctor quickly began preparing the injection. As the drug was injected into his system The Joker could feel the pain returning, he was about to insult Waller again when the doctor stuffed a rag into his mouth to bite on "Now, the ECT machine you are used to is a machine authorized by the USA and only goes to a certain voltage, that was also the one you used on Harley Quinn but this one was imported from Europe and it has been modified to have a lot more voltage," she explained.

The doctor suddenly turned on the voltage and the pain was excruciating, all of his muscles tensed and shook, his eyes rolled back and his hands grabbed onto the table. It was turned off after a minute and Waller stood next to him "If you won't work for me willingly, I'll make it so you will. You're alone Joker," she said, he looked past her at the ceiling "Why haven't any of your friends come for you yet? If you think Harley wants to come for you, you're mistaken, she's with Deadshot now. She probably thinks we did her a favor," she continued, whenever he shook his head he was shocked again, this was repeated for hours.

In the Joker's penthouse Harley was pacing back and forth with worry, The Joker had been gone for three days, she had called Deadshot and Jonny up to the apartment, Jonny was out looking for him while Deadshot was trying to calm her down "I'm sure he's fine, he's one tough son of a bitch," he said.

"He's not invincible," she said.

"Harley, he's the king of crime, no one would mess with him," he said and Harley nodded calming down somewhat but it was ruined when Jonny came back empty handed.

"Well?!" she yelled.

He panted like he had run the whole way to the penthouse "Waller's got him."

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Amanda Waller's got him, we don't know where but it's not Belle Reve."

Tears started to fall from Harley's eyes as she sat down on the couch, Deadshot stepped towards Jonny "Why what does she want with him?"

"To get to me?" she asked.

"Not exactly, she's trying to get him to work for her," he said.

"Mr. J would never ever work for that bitch," Harley growled.

"That's why I don't want to think about what she's doin' to the boss to get him to change his mind," Jonny replied.

He was about to continue when Harley jumped up off the couch and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "You are going to find him and then we're all going to break him out and I swear to god, if he's dead you'll wish you had never been born," she growled.

"Yes, Miss Quinn," he said calmly and left.

Deadshot was about to comfort her when she whirled around to face him "That means you too," she yelled and he put his hands up before leaving her as well.

Back at the warehouse where Joker was being held, Amanda Waller was standing over him after three hours of shocks, he was barely conscious. She looked to the doctor "Give him the LSD," she said calmly.

The doctor injected another needle into Joker's arm and Waller nodded to the guards to take him away, they dragged him out and through the warehouse before throwing him into a room without windows or furniture. Joker groaned and rolled onto his back, he looked around the room and everything started to blur together.

"Jack," he heard someone whisper and he turned to the side to see a woman smiling at him, he was no longer in his cell but in a warm bedroom, he sat up in bed abruptly and looked back at the woman.

"Jeanie?" he asked confused.

She sat up next to him "You were talking in your sleep baby," she whispered to him and gently rubbed his back "I think you've been working too much," she sighed and he just stared forward.

"Where am I?" he asked frowning.

"We're at home, Jack," she responded, frowning back.

Suddenly he heard someone open the door to the bedroom and he saw a little girl run in and jump on the bed "Mommy, Daddy!" she squealed and Jeanie hugged her close but he jumped out of the bed.

"Jack, what's wrong, are you ok?" she asked "it looks like you seen a ghost," she said, her voice became low and distorted towards the end and he ran into the bathroom slamming and locking the door.

He turned to the mirror and his stomach dropped when he saw that his skin and hair were normal, he stumbled back into the wall at his appearance and closed his eyes and yelled at his reflection. When he opened them again he could see nothing but darkness, suddenly a door opened, letting light spill into the…closet?

He looked up to see a big tall man glaring down at him "What are you screaming about boy?" he yelled.

If he thought that being tortured by Waller was bad, this was ten times worse. He looked back up at the man and responded "I don't know, sir," he whispered.

"Come 'ere," the tall man growled grabbing him.

"NO!" he yelled as he was dragged through the small house "No, Dad, STOP!" he yelled as they stopped at a door.

"What did you just call me?!" the man yelled but he only whimpered in response, he opened the door and threw him down the stairs to the basement "Hopefully this will teach you a lesson, boy," he growled and slammed the door closed.

Joker opened his eyes to find he was back on the floor in the windowless room and quickly lost consciousness.


	4. Rescue Misson

**Warning: Drug use and references to rape**

Amanda Waller walked into the room five days later, the Joker was laying on his side facing the wall. He turned slowly to see her standing in the doorway and slowly managed to stand up. She watched calmly as he walked towards her but he collapsed after a few feet "Are you ready to talk?" she asked.

He stayed silent.

"Ok then, grab him," she ordered to someone and he felt himself be pulled out of the room.

He had lost all sense of time a direction, for all he knew he could have been in here for months without realizing. He wondered where Harley must be, maybe in a warm bed, next to someone else, maybe Deadshot. No, she wouldn't leave him, she was coming for him and he'd soon be out of this hell hole.

"Hey, man," he heard and looked up tiredly only to see Robert Griggs standing next to a television. He could tell Griggs was trying to look tough…it didn't work.

Joker suddenly remembered that this was the man Harley asked him to find, this was the guy who hurt his Harley, his queen. All the anger built up and he managed to lunge at the piece of shit, knocking him over and clawing at his face with all the fight he had. The guards grabbed him before he could do any real damage but he smiled weakly when he saw blood on Griggs' face.

"Wipe that smirk off his face," Waller ordered and left the room.

The guards strapped the Joker down to a chair in front of the television, Griggs stood in front of him and managed a smile despite his fear "I'm going to show you my personal collection," he said smartly, Joker just glared back.

He turned around and turned on the television, Joker saw the security footage of Harley's cell at Belle Reve, he watched the footage of Griggs walking into her cell and shoving her down onto the floor. He suddenly understood why they were showing him this.

He tried to look away but the guard forced him to look back at the screen.

Twelve hours later in the Joker's penthouse, Harley was on the verge of going crazy, well crazier. Jonny walked in with the last of her squad, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot and Killer croc "We found him, Harley," he said.

"Where?!" she screamed.

"Down in a warehouse by the docks," he answered and they were all on their way to the warehouse in a matter of minutes.

"How many guards?" she asked Jonny when they were outside the building.

"Two," he replied and she frowned.

"Two?"

"Plus Waller's bodyguards and Griggs," he added.

Harley's eyes went wide "Griggs is in there?"

"No, no, only the two guards, he went with Waller back to the Belle Reve, she still needs to run it," he said, calming her down only a small bit.

They crept into the warehouse and saw the two guards standing in front of a door with heavy machine guns. It didn't take long for Deadshot to shoot them both in the head "Why aren't there more people here?" he asked Jonny as Harley searched the guards.

"She didn't want to bring too much attention to them, plus this is pretty illegal," he replied and Harley found the keys and opened the door. Inside the room was her Mr. J slumped over in a chair and a television in front of him and a doctor in the corner monitoring him, before Deadshot could shoot him Harley stopped him but told him to keep his gun on him, he didn't seem to be too much of a threat.

Harley ran to the Joker who was swaying side to side "Mr. J?"

Joker looked up to see Jeannie kneeling in front of him "Jack? Jack are you alright?" she asked worriedly "You don't look well."

When he didn't respond she looked at the doctor angrily "What did you do to him?!"

"Miss Waller told me to give him LSD," he answered quickly.

Harley growled but before she could hit the doctor Deadshot pulled her away "Hey, let's get J first," he said and she turned to see what they were making him watch and quickly looked away.

"Turn off the tv, Floyd," she said and he did as he was told. She started to unstrap The Joker and he slumped forward onto her, making her have to hold him up "Croc, carry him," she said and Croc lifted the doped up Joker over his shoulder and he weakly started to punch and kick at him.

Joker's father stomped towards him and hurled him over his shoulder, he punched and kicked at him as he was carried away.

Harley watched worriedly as Croc carried her king off to the van, she turned back to the doctor who was still held at gunpoint "What have you done to him?" she demanded but he hesitated "Tell me!" she screamed.

"Miss Waller got us to perform torture and ECT on him, I-I was just in it for the money ok? I don't have anything against him," he pleaded "Please don't kill me," he whimpered.

"I'm not going to kill you," she said and he sighed in relief "But he might when he wakes up," she added nodding towards her Mr. J.

"What?! No, no, no!" he yelled before he was knocked out by Harley's wooden bat.

"Take him to the freezer in the club," she said and he was dragged into one of the cars as Harley jumped into the back of the one carrying the Joker, he was lying on the floor of the van. She kneeled next to him and rolled him onto his back and stroked his hair out of his face "I'm so sorry Mr. J," she whimpered "This was all my fault, if I hadn't yelled at you, you wouldn't have let," she cried as the van started to drive back to the club.

When he still didn't respond she decided to access the damage they had done to her puddin. The first thing she noticed was the large gashes in his abdomen but looking closer, not only were there gashes, there were burns, lacerations, and bruises and that was only what she could see without washing off the blood. She turned to his arms where there were small cuts and track marks, she ran her finger over one of the purple dots causing him to flinch in his drug induced daze. She looked up to his face when he moved and noticed two small burn marks on both sides of his head.

They had marked her puddin's perfect skin, they were going to pay but of course, she wasn't going to be the one to do it, because if you really wanted someone to suffer, you threw them to Mr. J. She sat back on the wall of the van and pulled out her phone "Hello?" Jonny answered.

"Hey Jonny, I need you to send some of our guys back to that warehouse to wait for Griggs and Waller, they won't be prepared so they won't have a problem kidnapping them but make sure they know to keep them in perfect condition, we wouldn't want the torturing to start too early," she finished with a slight smirk.

Once they got home a few hours later, Croc carried Joker up to the penthouse, put him down on the bed and left him and Harley alone and by the time Harley came back with a glass of water, a first aid kit, and a cold rag, he had regained consciousness. She sat next to him "Hey, baby," she whispered and he looked up at her.

"Harley," he rasped and she helped him sit up and drink some water.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated and he looked at her confused.

"It's not your fault, I'm not angry at you but I'm definitely angry at Waller," he growled and tried to get up.

She pushed him back down gently "Don't get up yet Mr. J, you gotta at least wait until I've patched you up," she explained and opened the first aid kit. He sat quietly not even flinching as she disinfected his countless cuts "What'd they do?" she asked quietly, the doctor might have been lying but then again he wasn't very descriptive in the first place.

"They gave me this drug that makes your nerves more sensitive to pain, to the point where a soft breeze feels like being burned alive and then they tortured me," he explained, staring forward.

Harley's eyes filled with tears but she didn't respond.

"Did you sleep with Deadshot?" he asked suddenly.

"What?! No!" she replied hastily, shocked "Where did you hear that?" she asked.

He just shrugged.

"Did Waller tell you that?" she pressed and he didn't respond "Don't listen to anything she says," she said sternly and held his face so he had to look at her "I love you, not anyone else."

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, she smiled and pulled him into a deeper kiss, they were both interrupted when Harley's phone rang she answered, it was Jonny "We got them, they're in the freezer," he informed her and hung up.

"You feel up to some torturin' Mr. J?" she asked smiling mischievously.

"Always."


	5. How far is too far?

**Warning: Detailed gore, mentions of rape and torture**

Joker smiled down at his three victims "Jonny, get my toys!" he yelled cheerfully.

Jonny came back with a few cases and duffel bags, Joker opened one and pulled out two pieces of wood, both with six sharp metal rods pointing towards each other and a large bolt on each end connecting them together "This is call the knee splitter, its only for my very special guests," he said cheerfully "It was made in the medieval ages but wasn't really used after that, well not that I know of but I liked the idea of it so much and it was so easy to make, I made my own," he chuckled and moved over to Amanda Waller who hadn't stopped glaring at him "Now we just put it on," he said as he put her knee in the middle of the spikes, one set of spike behind her knee and one in front "And now…we tighten these," he finished and began tightening both bolts at the same time.

Slowly, her knee was crushed and impaled by the twelve spikes, the two men tied to the other chairs were almost sick, Captain Boomerang looked disgusted at the sounds of the bones cracking, Harley and Killer croc watched smiling and Deadshot watches emotionlessly.

"Ok!" Joker said over Waller's screams of pain when he was finished "It's more painful when I take it out, plus I have five more knees to do," he added and started to unscrew the spikes from her knee and proceeded to do the same to her other knee and the two men's knees.

After an hour of various torture, removing nails, removing teeth, putting out cigarettes on their skin etc. Joker turned to Jonny again "Bring the rats," he said and he nodded.

Harley didn't even know what he was doing this time, Jonny came back with six small metal buckets, six long pieces of fabric and a cage of rats, he handed them to the Joker "Here ya go boss," he said.

"Now," Joker started, putting down the items and opening the cage, taking out one of the rats that proceeded to bite his glove "These are my pet rats, they are very very hungry," he said and grabbed one of the metal buckets and one piece of fabric. He placed the rat on Griggs' thigh and quickly put a bucket over it before tying it down, the rat began to bite at the man's skin making him yell in pain "They're hungry and trapped so the only thing they can do is eat their way out, have fun," he explained and did the same to his other thigh and the same to the other two captives "Move them to the basement, we'll check on them in the morning."

The Joker's henchmen did as they were told and he went back up to his penthouse to find Harley already there laying on the couch, she looked tired "When was the last time you got some sleep?" he asked.

"Before you went missing," she whispered.

"Get some sleep," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Only if you promise you will too," she replied.

He smiled "I promise," he sighed and went into the bathroom to clean the blood off.

When he looked up into the mirror he saw Jack Napier staring back at him but this time he wasn't scared, this time he wasn't weak. He growled and threw his fist into the mirror, the mirror shattered into a spider web shaped crack but it wasn't enough, he could still see the reflection. He began to pound his first into the mirror until he was punching the wall and the mirror pieces were on the floor "Jack are you ok?" he heard from the doorway and turned to see Jeanie leaning into the room.

"Don't touch me," he growled and backed away.

"What are you talking about?" she asked walking towards him.

"Don't come near me," he muttered again but she reached out to him making him put all of his efforts into trying to punch her but unfortunately his hands were weak and bleeding from shattering the mirror.

She managed to control his hands and shove him against the tiled wall "Mr. J!" he heard her shriek and opened his eyes to see Harley standing in front of him with a forming bruise on her cheek, surrounded by a smudge of blood "What wrong Mr. J?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he murmured and tried to shove past her but she grabbed his wrist.

"Look at what you've done," she sighed and tried to make him sit down.

"I said I'm fine," he growled and pushed her away before walking back into the bedroom and laying down on his side of the bed facing away from her and letting his knuckles bleed into the sheets.

Harley was about to say something back but she decided to just lay down beside him facing his back, she didn't understand, he had been so happy since he managed to torture a few ears out of that Waller bitch and now it was almost like he was angry at her or even scared of her, she decided it would be best to leave it till morning and see how he felt then. She slowly drifted to sleep staring at his back through the dark.

When she woke up the next morning she found the bed to be empty, the only hint that Joker has been there was the dried patch of blood on the sheet. She sighed and got up to get dressed and ready. When she got downstairs to his club she managed to find him in the basement standing in front of his three victims, he turned his head slightly when he heard her close the door "Nice of you to join us, Harley," he said and turned back.

Harley looked over at the three tied to the chairs and even she almost gagged when she saw that all of the flesh that was originally on their thighs had been gnawed at and eaten away by the rats.

Her attention was turned back to the Joker when he began to speak to the hostages "Now this involves all of you," he began "Because you raped my Harley," he said pointing to Griggs "You let it happen," he pointed to Waller "And you made me watch it," he said finally pointing to the doctor "Now we have a couple of special guests here, bring 'em out Frost!" he yelled like a game show host and his loyal henchman dragged in three people with their hands and feet tied.

The first person the Joker revealed was the one in front of Griggs, it was a woman about the same age as him, she had tears running down her cheeks and she looked up at him "I thought you said you wouldn't do this again!" she sobbed "Am I really that bad?!" at this Harley realised that this must be Griggs' wife and mother of his children.

Griggs felt rage wash over him "Where are my kids?!" he demanded bravely.

Joker held out his hand to Jonny who gave him a small paper bag that had a large red stain on the bottom. He tipped it upside down on Griggs' lap and three fingers, four toes, three ears and one eyeball feel out of the bag "Those are the only parts of your children left," he said simply throwing the bag away as the woman sobbed over her children's remains "NOW guest number two!" he said walking to the one in front of the doctor, he lifted off the bag to reveal another woman who Harley thought must be his wife.

"Dan?" She asked confused "Why are you here?! What did you do?!"

Joker moved on quickly to the person in front was Waller to reveal…another woman? Harley was confused for a moment until Joker explained stroking the whimpering woman's face "Your beloved sister, the only thing that you ever really cared about," he sighed.

Waller looked away, trying to look like she didn't care but anyone could see through it.

"Now!" Joker began again but he could barely be heard over everyone's sobs "Shut up!" he roared and they all resorted to whimpering, three burly scary looking men walked into the room and stood behind the Joker "You are going to feel what I felt and then you are going to feel what Harley felt, these fine gentlemen," he said gesturing to the men "Are going to rape all of you!" he finished and grabbed Harley's wrist leading her out the room with Jonny behind them but not before yelling joyfully "Have fun!"

The club was in full swing upstairs and Joker took Harley into the private bar where her three loyal squad members were there waiting for them, she sat down next to Deadshot, she could barely look at her king after what he just did. Those were three innocent women and two innocent kids, she just stared at the floor as he went to the private bar, poured himself a drink and lit a cigarette.

Deadshot leaned towards Harley "You ok?"

"No, no I'm not," she glared at Joker.

"What," he asked puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"'What?' Really?" she yelled standing up "That was too far J!" she screamed.

"Too far, you can't go too far with those pieces of shit," he yelled back.

"So you let yourself turn into them?!" she asked.

"I'm doing this for you!"

"Are you, really?!" she asked frowning, "I think you're doing this for you!"

"Some of it is for me! You try to go through the torture those assholes performed on me, they brought back memories I'd rather forget, they exposed weaknesses, and hell, I'm going to make them pay for it!"

Harley felt so many emotions are once, that she became confused and ran out of the room and back to the penthouse, she was stuck between angry and sympathetic.

Two hours later, Harley still hadn't come back downstairs and Joker was still waiting in the lounge, the three men had since left, when Jonny came into the room "They done, sir," he said and went back to the basement, followed by Joker, when he got down there, everything was in the same place and no one was crying, they were all just laying or sitting emotionlessly. Joker quickly slit the throats of the three women, getting small sobs from their family member, he turned to Jonny "Let them go," he said without humor "I'm done here."

He left the basement, knowing that the three worthless live behind him wouldn't dare bother him again. When he got to the penthouse he sat down on the floor in the middle of the lounge before falling onto his back and staring at the ceiling, unmoving and he didn't laugh or even smile.


End file.
